The interior of an electronic system, such as a computer system, must be accessible to a user of the system. Such accessibility is necessary so that the user can service, change or reconfigure internal components of the system. If it is difficult or time consuming to open the system, then the system may be undesirable for the user's needs. This undesirability may be particularly significant in an enterprise having many systems, such as a computer server “farm,” since the user may have to open several systems at a time to service or upgrade each system at once. In such a situation, a time consuming system-opening procedure may result in significant time and cost for the user or the owner of the systems.